Electric vehicles are often operated nowadays using only one gear speed. As a result, however, it is not possible to operate the electric motor, which operates as a traction motor, in an optimal range for every speed. The use of two-speed transmissions for electric motors has proven to be a good compromise. However, electric vehicles face the same, or at least similar, technical challenges as internal combustion engines. Without further measures, an interruption in traction results when the gears are shifted, which is perceivable by occupants of the electric vehicle. To provide gear shifting that is as comfortable as possible, it is advantageous to shift without an interruption in traction.
The publication DE 10 2010 024 147 A1 relates to a two-speed transmission and a method for controlling the two-speed transmission. The problem of the interruption in traction is also discussed in this publication. In addition to the use of a dual clutch transmission, the combination of a controllable clutch device with a switchable clutch device is provided. Power shifting is thus achieved, in that the speed jump at the drive shaft takes place, continuously and under load, as a function of the gear step, the transition being implemented via slip in the controllable clutch device or in the switchable clutch device.